


Stay

by loserwriterperson



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, KaraLena, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserwriterperson/pseuds/loserwriterperson
Summary: Her green eyes met with blue Kryptonian ones, the only thing common was fear. Lena was thinking about her and she was thinking about Lena. Both wanted the same thing. Safety. In that moment, both of them cared less about their own and more for the other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This got deleted twice cause life is a pain, ignore the mistakes please. 
> 
> Emilia's tweet got me thinking and Kartiki contributed to my emotional supercorp hell mind.
> 
> Enjoy.

" _Don't hurt her_ ," Lena tried to scream but failed as her voice cracked due to the fear her body experienced. Making it sound more like a plead, a cry than a demand.

_Her green eyes met with blue Kryptonian ones, the only thing common was fear. Lena was thinking about her and she was thinking about Lena. Both wanted the same thing. Safety. In that moment, both of them cared less about their own and more for the other._

Lena's feet involuntarily stepped forward to get to Supergirl's side as soon as she could to offer some protection from the _devil_ _incarnate_ , her own mother. Unluckily, two robotic arms crushed her and when Lena tried to fight her way out of the powerful grip, Cyborg Superman squeezed her sides hard and pushed the petite body towards the cold hard ground.

Lena felt the ache suffocate her. Her numb body lay unresponsive as her cranium collided with concrete and when she tried to get back up, she fell into the _hypnosis of unconsciousness_. The last thing her eyes witnessed was Kara staring at her, weak and struggling to get up just like her but Lena knew she was the weaker one in this case and darkness blinded her.

-

 

 

  
The next time Lena's eyes fluttered open it was due to the sudden gush of cold wind upon her face. She gulped as she realised this wasn't some ordinary situation but that _she was levitating, in Supergirl's arms_. The heat from the Superhero's body kept Lena warm against the cold harsh winds that blew feeling like glass shards across her cheeks.

 

 

Lena hated flying. Heights. Anything that showed her how close to death she could get. As a child she never fancied going to  amusement parks, the rollercoasters at least. Lena slowly turned her head to catch the glimpse of scenery around her.

Anxiety burst through her system as she yet again fell unconscious from the fear of falling from such a great height. Where they were so high above there was barely anything visible.

Kara occasionally glanced at Lena a few times to see if she's waking up, not knowing she just missed it. She smiled to herself and was grateful that J'onn wasn't there with her. All she could think about was how relieved she was that Lena was alive and how much **she loved her.**

-

 

 

Supergirl spoke to Winn through the earpiece she had.

"Lena's address. Now." Kara demanded, sniffling.

"I-uh, okay, Park Avenue, 14th Street. Bungalow number 155/13." Winn spoke out and sighed in relief.

"Thanks Winn."

-

 

 

 

Kara felt the life in her arms come back as she slowly lay Lena on her bed. She stared at the knocked out woman.

 _That must have been one hell of a hit to her head_.

Kara thought to herself.

Kara's jaw clenched as she turned Lena's face the other side to see a bruise along the side of her head. The dark purple patch on her temple made Kara ball up her fists in frustration. Lena didn't deserve this. Any of it.

Kara pulled off Lena's shoes and speculated what she should do next when her phone began to ring.

  
It was Alex.

"Hi," Kara said wearily as she raked her fingers through her hair.

"You're at Lena's place? Winn said you asked for her address."

"Yeah, I am."

"How is she? How are you?" Alex asked lowly.

"She's knocked out, Alex. I'm worried." Kara replied shakily.

"She's probably about to wake up. If she doesn't then it's serious and she needs to be taken to the hospital. There might be chances of internal bleeding from what J'onn told me." Alex warned.

" _Isn't bruising a type of an internal bleeding?_ " Kara asked walking out of the room and into the highly fournished lounge.

"It is. Not very serious. It's nerve damage, heals on its own overtime. You're okay, right?" Alex asked again.

"I'm alright. She almost died, Alex." Kara sat on the couch, sinking into the leather goodness.

" _Yeah, well, so did you_." Alex replied tight lipped. "Come to the DEO. _Let me patch you up_. Pretty sure your suit is busted."

"I will. After Lena wakes up. My suit..is well...kinda okay. Winn can fix it as usual. I, myself am fine. _I've been worse._ " Kara chuckled looking down at the suit. Parts of it torn, her cape dirty and her palm having a mark from that Kryptonite powered device that weakened her.

Her mind flashed back.

 

 

_"Supergirl, I can't believe you're here." Lena cried out, brisk walking towards her._

_"Kara Danvers believes in you."_

_Lillian had passed a snide remark before throwing off a device that Kara had caught._

_Stupid. Stupid me. Why did I have to catch it?_

 

 

"Kara, are you there?" the voice of her sister on call asked.

"Yeah. Alex just go home. I have to stay. I'm fine." Kara said as her shoulders slumped.

"Alright then, bye." Alex deadpanned shutting her phone off.

 

Kara _bitterly_ stared into distance.  
The whole goddamn day she had tried to convince everyone to help her, believe her that Lena wasn't the one up to all this. All of them had neglected her. Believing evidence is one case but Kara came to see how none of her own kith trusted her enough to even doubt their own intentions for a second.

Kara got up from her seat and walked towards the kitchen. Everything in Lena's house was so fancy. Kara felt like she had walked into the most expensive resort.

She pushed open Lena's room door to see her sitting on the side of her bed with her legs dangling down and her shirt stuck halfway through.

"Oh Lena," Kara whispered as she sprinted to her side.

" _No! Who is it?_ " Lena yelped. Almost pushing the individual away.

"It's me. Supergirl." Kara said soothingly as she pulled down Lena's shirt so she could really see.

Lena gulped, her face looked paler than ever. Exhaustion masking the woman's features.

"Don't be afraid." Kara chuckled fixing Lena's shirt. Kara tried to ignore the bruises on her waist as it made her blood boil and she couldn't do anything about it.

Lena placed her hands on Kara's.

_"Don't touch there, it hurts too much." Lena gasped. Tears brimmed her eyes._

"Sorry," Kara furrowed her eyebrows, immediately stepping back and standing up on her feet.

"I didn't mean to offend you," Lena croaked out.

"You did not," Kara smiled softly.

Lena bit her lip anxiously staring at the figure in front of her. Her lips parted to say something but she couldn't word it.

"You need anything?" Kara folded her arms.

Silence.

 

"Will you stay?" Lena requested.

"I'm here." Kara replied sitting beside Lena. "How's your head, Miss Luthor?"

"It's numb, except for when I lie down or turn my head." Lena says turning her head towards Kara. "Ouch, ah see," Lena pouted.

Kara laughs dorkily as her eyes inevitably fall on Lena's lips and she finds herself leaning in but fixes her posture instead.

"So..you sleep in your suit? You could borrow my clothes for the night if you want." Lena asked awkwardly.

"Of course I don't sleep in my suit. What an accusation!" Kara said standing up, placing her hands on her hips playfully.

"Not to brag but I've faced worse accusations," Lena laughed pointing to her closet. "Help yourself."

-

 

 

 

 

Kara sat at the foot of Lena's bed.  
Lena took a tablet of Voren before lying back down. Kara dragged herself beside her.

"You look so..," Lena started off.

"Ordinary?" Kara finished.

_"Familiar," Lena spoke hazily. Like she was half asleep._

"Hmmm," Kara smiled knowingly.

"Kara Danvers, yes, you look like her," Lena raised her finger.

"I get that a lot," Kara countered.

Lena yawned, cursing at the pain that shot up in her jaw, which escalated to her head.

"Are you okay?" Lena asked Kara.

"I'm great." Kara replied tiredly.

Lena placed her hand on Kara's arm.

"I couldn't stand to see you in pain. I couldn't tolerate that." Lena whispered giving her arm a gentle squeeze.

"I could say the same for you."

_"You may fool others but not me. I had my doubts. Now I know, it's you, Kara." Lena looked up._

Kara felt her body tense as she took a deep breath pressing her head to the headboard.

Kara's closed her eyes and opened them.

 _"Though in forms two, you loved me the same._ Speaking as someone who has had a lack of love, I could sense it," Lena chuckled humourlessly. It was a depressing thought.

Kara placed her hand on top of Lena's. Threading their fingers together. And they fit. Like an enzyme and it's substrate, perfectly.

_"You have me. Now and always. Promise." Kara looked down at Lena with a toothy grin._

"Thank you," Lena said snuggling in closer as Kara put her arm around her.

"God this bruise is a fucking bitch!" Lena gritted wincing.

"You curse a lot," Kara smirked. "Sleep," Kara whispered, her lips against Lena's forehead.

Lena draped her arm over Kara's abdomen and placed her head on her chest. This time the silence was peaceful and it was all that they needed. Kara drew circles on Lena's back helped her relax and fall asleep faster. Lena figured she could develop the bad habit of being spoiled like this, _maybe, just maybe._

-

 

 

All night long Kara lay awake. Thinking about what if she was late? What if she could have died in the explosion? Forget the explosion, _what if she would have lost Lena? Would she ever have forgiven herself?_

The sun peered through the curtains that they forgot to shut off last night. Kara looked down at Lena sleeping in her arms and as much as she wanted to be there when she woke up, she had to leave.

As careful as she could, the Kryptonian peeled herself off the bed and changed back into her suit.

The only thing scarier than almost dying everyday to Kara was _falling in love with a human._ She knew she would outlive them and she didn't want to think about her days that _would pass, or they wouldn't._

It terrified her cause' her feelings for Lena had grown and there was no going back from it.

Supergirl pulled her boots knee high and stood beside Lena's side watching her sleep. She looked better already.

"Beautiful you are, as always," Kara murmured to herself as reached out her hand lightly tracing Lena's jaw. " _You were so brave,_ " Kara said with respect to last night's events. Withdrawing her hand, she turned on her heel to walk towards the window.

_A gush of fresh air hit her. New day, National City was calling her.  
She put one foot on her window sill ready to soar._

Lena felt the softest touch, like the petals of a rose, brush against her face. She heard Supergirl's words. Lena turned her head, ignoring the pain to see Supergirl at her window.

Kara stood there debating whether to turn back for one last look but decided against it, half heartedly. A pang of guilt and pain hitting her in the chest.

Just as Lena was about to call out to her, the hero pushed her body off into the air and flew away. Lena tried to convince herself that she wasn't hurt and her eyes caught sight of folded clothes on the table.

  
The clothes that Supergirl had borrowed, neatly folded and Lena smiled to herself.

Supergirl had slept over. She was there for her. **She had stayed.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
